1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to solid curable epoxy resin powder coating compositions derived from divinylarene dioxides, particularly those derived from divinylbenzene dioxide.
2. Description of Background and Related Art
Solid powder coating formulations are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,456,408 describes solid epoxy resins (SERs) prepared from epoxy resins and diphenols; and Reinking, J. Poly. Sci. 1963, 7, 2135-2153 describes poly(hydroxyl-ethers) (PHEs) prepared from epoxy resins and diphenols. It is known that to be a “solid” powder composition, the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the composition has to be greater than about 30° C.
It would be beneficial to the coating industry to develop powder coating formulations, powder coating processes, and powder coated articles based on SERs and phenolic epoxy resins (PERs) that (i) provide an increase in the Tg of the coating while maintaining formulation processability; and/or (ii) that maintain the Tg of the coating while improving formulation processability without affecting other key properties of the coating such as adhesion and flexibility.